deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Orcs (LotR) vs the Army of Darkness
Time to pit two armies! They are Cruel! They are Brutal! They.... die a lot, but That's beside the point! It is the Battle of the Creeps! The Orcs (LotR): The Savage Creatures, who made up the brunt of Mordor's dark army! VS The Army of Darkness: The Undead Army, who slaughtered many men to obtain the Necronomican! WHO IS DEADLIEST?! The Orcs (LotR) The Orcs are creature created by dark lords. They were originally elves who were captured, tortured and transformed into what we call orcs. Their brood were just as twisted as their ancestors. They use crudely made weapons and are known for their brutality and animosity. Many of them are weak and rely on numbers and speed to kill their foes. Leader: Gothmog Gothmog is the leader of the Orcs during the attack on Minas Tirith. He was the lieutenant to the Witch King and did the brunt of the leading during the siege. Before he started the siege, he and the Witch King lead a surprise attack on Osgiliath to take control of the city and us it as a vantage point. Weapons Orc Scimitar.jpg|Orc Scimitar Orc Spear.png|Orc Spear Bow and arrow orc.png|Orc Bow Orc Axe.jpg|Orc Axe Orcs: *Short Range: Orc Scimitar **This Crude sword has a resemblance to the scimitar. However, do to its cruder design and not really tip-top resources, it is likely not as sharp or effective as our world's scimitar. They will commonly add poison to make up for its weak blade. *Mid Range: Spear **Orcs will commonly use spears with barbed tips. They will also use poison as their spears may not be the deadliest without it. *Long Range: Short Bow **Orcs will use crudely made short bows and arrows for long range combat. As they do with many of their weapons, they will also poison it. *Special: Orc Axe **While Orcs prefer to use fast slashing/stabbing weapons, they will use heavier weapons like axes. The kind they would use would be two handed and have very heavy axe heads. *Armor: Varies **Orc will commonly wear armor but varies from type. There armor vary from fur, leather, chainmail, patchwork plate armor. **They also use a variety of shields. They use both simple wooden shields in both round and square shapes and unevenly shaped metal shields. The Army of Darkness Created by the undead Evil Ash, the Army of Darkness was a massive invasion force of undead warriors created to invade the castle Ash stayed in to obtain the Necronomican and create an even greater army. The army were powerful to successfully invade the castle get the book, only for Henry the Red and his army to come to Ash's aid and Evil Ash was sent flying. Much like the orcs, they are not the most durable but they too are fast and comes in great numbers. Leader: Evil Ash Evil Ash is the one who lead his Undead Army into the invasion of the castle for the Necronomican. Evil Ash was originally one of many tiny magic clones who got thrown into Ash's mouth and soon grew out of him as a full sized evil clone. His time was cut short when Ash shot him in the face and followed it up with sawing him into several peices. However, when the necronomican was grabbed y ash without the proper words being said (Klaatu barada nikto), Evil Ash body rose from the grave, all the pieces flying up and reattaching themselves, and began to take control of the many undead that were rising. He soon gained enough undead warriors to began a siege on Lord Arthur's castle to get his hand on the Necronimican and begin his conquest of the world. Weapons Longsword.jpg|Longsword Spear 02.jpg|Winged Spear Crossbow.jpg|Crossbow Double-Headed-Battleaxe.jpg|Double Headed Battleaxe *Short Range: Longsword **The Army of Darkness make an extensive use of longswords. It can be used one handed so one can have a spare hand or two handed for more control and power. It has a long and very sharp blade used for slashing, capable of slicing through flesh with ease. It can also be used to stab. *Mid Range: Winged Spear **The Army of Darkness makes a large use of spears but one of the most seen kind is the winged spear. the spear head is large and sharp to create large stabbing wounds. The wings on the side of the spear head are used stop moving targets from getting closer. *Long Range: Crossbow **The primary long range weapon the Undead Army is the crossbow. It uses mechanical system to launch bolts a far distance with allot of force. The crossbow used by the *Special: Double Headed Battleaxe **Another weapon frequently seen seen carried by the Undead Army is the Double Headed Battleaxe. It is two handed and relies on its heavy weight and sharp blade to chop through flesh and armor. *Armor: Varies **Much like the Orcs, the forces of the Army of Darkness use different kind of armor. They wear either chainmail, plate armor or nothing. **Their shields also differ. They have Circular shields, Square shields and Hearth shields, made from metal, wood or both. X-Factors Leaders Gothmog vs Evil Ash 93 Leadership 95 Both warriors were able to successfully siege the places they were taking. However, Evil Ash was going against Ash's men who were using explosive weapons and advanced weapons. Evil Ash was in more of a disadvantage than what Gothmog was in as Gothmog had trolls and major reinforcements. 97 Strength 90 Gothmog was massive, even in comparison to a Man. Evil Ash may be stronger than Good Ash but Gothmog can is stronger. 88 Fighting Prowess 94 While a capable fighter, Gothmog is not very skilled in personal fighting. He is slow and he only has movement in his right arm. Evil Ash can use both his arms and is much faster. 94 Durability 96 Gothmog may be tougher to kill than a normal orc but Gothmog was killed pretty anticlimactically by Aragorn, Legoles and Gimlie who just ran up and slaughtered him like any Orc. Evil Ash survived worse then a run-by-hacking. He had a spear thrown through him, a dagger stabbed into his back and all his flesh burnt off his bones. The only thing that kept him dead was being launched into the air by a catapult and blown up by and explosive bag he was siting on. The fact it took that to kill Evil Ash makes him pretty damn hard to kill. Armies Orcs vs AoD 100 Brutality 100 Orcs will kill anything that isn't an orc or an ally of their masters. They love to torture and kill Men, Elves and Dwarves. However, the Army of Darkness will kill anything that is alive. They will make sure anything that is alive will die. 60 Courage 60 Neither army are above retreating. There are many that are brave and keep their ground from both sides but a good many are fearful and will flee if things get bad. The only thing that keeps them from running for good is their brutal leaders. 66 Durability 74 Both can be broken with ease but what gives the Army of Darkness the edge is do to the fact they can be broken in half and strangely keep fighting. They are also immune to poison as they are undead. They need to be shattered completely or dismembered. The Orcs are weaker as they can die from simpler wounds. 87 Speed 92 Both warriors are pretty fast which makes it as their main strengths. However, do to their smaller size, the Orcs are naturally faster and win this edge. 78 Training 87 Neither group have great training but they the Army of Darkness were warriors before they died and come back to life, so they would have gotten more training. Orcs rely heavily on simple savagery. 75 Metallurgy 75 While the Army of Darkness have older weapons that easily show, the weapons of the Orcs are already in a crappy state. Either way, neither one have the better material The Conditions Who and What: The Warriors and their Gear The Orcs will have 40 units, lead by Gothmog. *Armor **20 orcs are wearing simple leather **12 orcs are wearing chainmail **8 orcs are wearing patchwork plate armor *Weapons **10 are using Orc Scimitars **8 are using Orc Scimitars w/ Shields **8 are using Orc Spears and Shields **6 are using Short Bows **8 are using Orc Axes *Leader **Gothmog is armed with a Scimitar and Patchwork Plate armor The Army of Darkness will provide 40 warriors, lead by Evil Ash *Armor: **20 warriors are wearing nothing **12 warriors are wearing chainmail **8 Warriors are wearing plate armor *Weapons **10 are using Longswords **8 are using Longswords w/Shields **8 are using Winged Spears and Shields **6 are using Crossbows **8 are using Double Headed Battleaxes *Leader **Evil Ash is armed with a Longsword and Plate Armor When and Where: The Time and Location Inside a large deserted City. Plenty of falling apart buildings and ruble to use as cover. Why: The Reason One would think Evil Ash would want to join forces with Sauron. However, Evil Ash doesn't want to share the Necronomican. Gothmog and his men are sent to get rid of Evil Ash. If Evil Ash gets his hands on the Necronomican, he may obtain the power to destroy even Sauron. Evil Ash is in the city so he can collect the many dead that reside in it and create an army large enough to destroy his foes and take the Necronomican. Gothmog is going to encounter him in the city. Voting Votes are done through comments: *Good logical edges or a Long paragraph with great info is a whole vote *A couple weak edges or a weak paragraph is half a vote *A bullshit reason or just saying the name is no vote The end date will be determined on how well voting goes. Battle Inside the city of Telsmore Their is a group of creatures camped on top of 3 ruined buildings, connected with boards. They are short creatures, thin in build but have the eyes of a savage creatures. There is 21 of them all together. They are Orcs. While the Orcs are minding their business, their leader, some orc archers and some spearmen are standing watch. Their leader is a massive creature, pale in skin and deformed in shape. His left are is curled up, useless. His left eye is covered by a tumor growing on his head. He is Gothmog "Sir," One of the archers ask, "When do you think they will get here?" "Soon enough." Gothmog answers. "What are they like?" one of the spearmen asks, "the men we are looking out for, that is. What are they like?" "All I know... is they are dead men. Dead men that walk. They are men none the less. They will fall." Outside the city A large group of 20 soldiers march to Telsmore. Their bodies are rotten and many have nothing but bones. They are undead soldiers. More importantly, they are the Beginning of the Army of Darkness. In the middle is a rotting undead horse. Riding it is a man-shaped monster, clad in gruesome armor. His jaw is mutilated and his helmet has the shape of the skull of some fierce monster. He is Evil Ash. "Sire, the City of Telsmore is ever close," one of the undead warriors tell Evil Ash. "That's nice but how many men are buried down in it?" "Many bodies, perhaps in the thousands." "Good! They will make for a great army! Now, into that city!" The undead soldiers continue to the city at a faster pace. Back in the City The Orcs continue to wait. Many are sharpening their crude weapons. Others are eating meat of an unknown origin. Suddenly, one of the archers finds something. He races to Gothmog. "Sir! I see large group of men coming this way!" The orc tells the Lieutenant, "They are heavily armed are picking up pace! Worse, yet, they don't appear normal!" "How do they appear?" Gothmog says with interest. "They appear to be... Undead! They have little life in them! Some don't even have flesh!" "These are out men. Take positions." The Orcs start taking arms and head for their areas. The Archers wait on the buildings, their bows pulled. Orcs armed with spears, scimitars and axes both along side and below. Orcs: *Gothmog: *Scimitar: *Scimitar and Shield: *Spear and Shield: *Bow: *Axe: Army of Darkness: *Evil Ash: *Longsword: *Longsword and Shield: *Winged Spear and Shield: *Crossbow: *Battleaxe: The undead warriors are entering the city, oblivious to the Orc's ambush. As they march through, Gothmog gives the order: "FIRE!" The Orc Archers let loose their arrows onto the undead warriors. They hit... and it does nothing. They look down at the arrows in confusion. Evil Ash pulls out the arrow that was in his side and yells out to his men: "ARROWS! FIRE!" The Deadite crossbowman aim up and fire. They take down 4 of the Orc archers and wound the remaining 2. The four dead archers fall off the buildings they were on. *Bow: X X X X The Orc archers fall back and the other orcs leap down. The Melee has begun. Their leaping attack is able to take out two undead swordsmen, one undead shield-swordsman, 4 crossbowmen and one axeman. However, some of the undead warriors are able to respond on time. The Spear men and swordsmen raise their Winged-Spears and Longswords just in time to catch some of the falling orce, killing two orcs with scimitars , two with scimitars and shields two with spears and one with an axe. The others raise their weapons to block the attacks. *Scimitar: X X *Scimitar and Shield: X X *Spear and Shield: X X *Axe: X X *Longsword: X X *Longsword and Shield: X *Crossbow: X X X X *Battleaxe: X The Orcs, realizing they are loosing more men then they are taking down, head further int the city. Gothmog, still on top of the buldings, is angry but he follows. The Undead Warriors are confused on what is going on but Evil Ash doesn't have the patience. "Don't just stand their! AFTER THEM!" The Undead warriors, now laughing with glee, start charging through the city. The Orc archers catch up with the remaining Orcs but they see the Undead warriors charging. Gothmog yells down at them to take positions. The orcs create a formation and get ready. The Undead soldiers and the Orcs clash. The Orcs with the axes and scimitars swing hard while the Orcs with spears stab ferociously. The undead warriors do the same, the Swordsmen and Axemen bringing down heavy blows and the Spearmen thrust with power. 4 orc swordsmen, 3 orc shielded swordsmen, 4 orc spearmen, 5 orc axmen, 4 undead swordsmen, 3 undead shielded swordsmen, 5 undead spearmen and 5 undead axemen lay dead. *Scimitar: X X X X X X *Scimitar and Shield: X X X X *Spear and Shield: X X X X X X *Axe: X X X X X X *Longsword: X X X X X X *Longsword and Shield: X X X X *Winged Spear and Shield: X X X X X *Battleaxe: X X X X X Soon, the fighting gets slitted up and the warriors of each side start to fight one on one. Evil Ash rides in and hacks off one of the scimitar orcs, one of the shield-scimitar orcs and one of the shield orcs. Gothmog, backed with his archers, starts to insert himself in the fight, pushing over ruble, taking down an undead axemen and Axe men. The rest of the numbers start to weed out in till their is one of each type left, save for the Orc Archers and Undead Crossbowmen *Scimitar: X X X X X X X X X *Scimitar and Shield: X X X X X X X *Spear and Shield: X X X X X X X *Bow: X X X X *Axe: X X X X X X X *Longsword: X X X X X X X X X *Longsword and Shield: X X X X X X X *Winged Spear and Shield: X X X X X X X *Crossbow: X X X X *Battleaxe: X X X X X X X Gothmog sees Evil Ash in view. He grabs one of the Archers next to him and throws him down to Ash, knocking him off his horse, which gallops off. Evil ash grabs the orc on him by the head and twists his head, breaking his neck. The other Orc Archer draws his bow to take a shot at Evil Ash The undead Crossbow men see this and fire bolts out. They land on the other orc archer and kills him. The attack is then halted when an Orc axeman leaps at them and crashed his axe on one of them, shattering the undead crossbowman into pieces. He knocks the other down and is about to bring down his axe on the remaining crossbowman when the remaining Undead Axeman swings his axe into the Orcs axe and breaks it in half. The orc is dumbfounded but the Undead Axeman strikes down on the orc's head. *Bow: X X X X X X *Axe: X X X X X X X X *Crossbow: X X X X X Gothmog pulls out his scimitar and leaps down. Evil Ash gets back up and look at each other. "You are a threat to EVERYTHING Sauron wants!" Gothmog yells at Evil Ash, "Why don't you Join Him!" "I'm not that good about sharing," Evil Ash responds, "The Necronomican will be mine and I will rule this world." "You seek the death of Men, Elves and Dwarves. We seek the same!" "I want ALL things that breath to be dead and be serving me. 'Cept for the girls. They look better alive. That's how I like it." Gothmog swings overhead at Evil Ash but Ash parries and follows with a kick. Gothmog stumbles back gut goes back striking at Ash who parries. The two continue to exchange blows. Meanwhile, The Undead swordsman and shield-swordsmen are fighting the Orcs with the scimitar and the scimitar-shield combo. The swordsman strikes down the unshielded orc and the two undead warriors work together to kill the other orc, slicing off one of his arms and then decapitating him. The spearmen are fighting, too. The orc is able to get his spear into the undead spearman's gut but finds it isn't doing much and is stuck do to the barbed tip. The Undead spearman thrusts his Winged spear into the orc's gut. The wings on the spear push the orc back into the wall. The undead spearman then shield-bashes the orc in the face, crushing his face. He then pulls out the large spear head and blood gushes out. The orc falls down, dead from expedient blood lose. *Scimitar: X X X X X X X X X X *Scimitar and Shield: X X X X X X X X *Spear and Shield: X X X X X X X X Evil Ash and Gothmog continue to fight. Ash is able to hit Gothmog in the left arm but with no real effect. Gothmog is enraged and headbutts Evil Ash and strikes down with his scimitar even harder. The two start to even out. However, Gothmog gets an arrow to the side. The Undead warriors start backing their lord. It is followed by an axe to the back, a spear to the side, a sword swipe to his leg and a sword swipe to his arm. Evil Ash then thrusts his sword into the orcs chest. Gothmog falls to his knees. "Why do you not take Saurmon's offer? Why fight us?" "You idiot!" Evil Ash yells out, "I don't need you fools! All I need is the Necronomican. And once I get it, their will be no-one to stop me." Then then swings his sword and decapitates the deformed Orc Lieutenant. *Gothmog: X "Now then, Let's get to work." ................ Evil Ash is standing on top of a ridge, watching over the City. He sees his undead warriors digging. Their are more of them. Many more. "My lord." His general, one of his remaining swordsmen from the fight moments ago, walks up to him. "What is it?" "We have gotten many of the men out. Do you want to see them?" Evil ash walks down the stairs with his General and views his new army. Over three thousand of them. They raise their weapons and hale their new lord. They are a terrifying sight. They were an Angry Dead. An Evil Dead. And their was an army of them. An Army of Darkness "Ha ha ha ha." Evil Ash laughs, "WHO RULES?!" They yell out "You, my lord!", "You Rule All!", "Hale to Our Leader!" and "Long Live the Dead King!" The General walks to his lord, followed by the other remaining warriors form the fight with the orcs, now his Lieutenants. "There are even more to come. We think in the tens of thousands." "Perfect! We will get that book!" Evil Ash responds. He then walks up another set of stairs and looks out at the distance. "However, I say we have some fun with some good old sacking," looking out into Minas Tirith.... WINNER: THE ARMY OF DARKNESS In probably the biggest landslide victory I have gotten (Nine to zip), the Army of Darkness had an overwhelming victory. The Orcs won in speed and they tied in metallurgy, brutality and courage, the Army of Darkness were tougher, better trained, had the stronger and longer lasting weapons and had the superior leader. The Orcs rely on their speed and numbers to win but they were even numbered and their speed did not save them. At the end, the Army of Darkness are truly the DEADLIEST WARRIORS! Special Thanks Special Thanks to The Good Doctor for the original Battle pic. Special Thanks to Utter Noob for the current Battle pic. Category:Blog posts